


Realities

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x15: Phases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities

If Oz had been the sort to hoard blame, he would have blamed himself for Larry's sexual harrassment stage. But he wasn't, he firmly believed his perceptions of reality. The mantra he repeated was 'let it be'. It worked well in the past, as least the past he as an individual remembered, so why not let it go now?

He and Larry had been fucking for a year now, since the moment Larry turned sixteen. Recently though Larry had been concerned with being too out, seeming too gay. Oz had tried to explain to him sexuality was a continuum, and being in the middle was just as strange as being in any other place, but Larry hadn't seemed to accept that. Barring that realization, he had advised Larry to make loud comments about women to throw off the suspicion. So really, the constant jeering for the last month had been his fault.

He was also indirectly responsible for scarring Xander for life, but again the blame refused to sit on his back. Xander, looking for the werewolf, had forced Larry out of the closet. Though Larry apparently had a streak of chivalry, because 'I know what you do at night' should have included Daniel Osbourne, but Larry had kept him a secret. Not that Oz would have freaked if that was the reality that had come to the foreground.

Xander, like everyone on the continuum, had slight doubts about his sexuality. He had come to spy, to see what Larry really did at night. Of all things, of course he had stumbled on Oz fucking Larry on his blue and green football sheets.

Oz mused as he sucked Xander's cock to the root, that if in this reality the tradeoff for being a werewolf was crazy threesome sex, he'd much prefer this world over one that, let's randomly say, had no shrimp on it.


End file.
